Colors
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: Glinda loved pink, almost to the point of worshipping it. So what made her start wearing her blue iconic bubble dress all of the sudden?


_Everyone knows Glinda loved pink, almost to the point of worshipping it. So what made her start wearing her blue iconic bubble dress all of the sudden?_

**I nice one-shot, hopefully it'll get me through my writer's block (In some ways this is kind of similar to A Life We Used to Know, but I like this better I think :3). I apologize for the wait of When In Need and When It Rains I'll Be There, it's just difficult to continue- I'll probably update Truth sooner. I'm still horrible at describing clothing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wicked.**

Glinda lunged into her closet, pulling out a handful of dresses, none of them seemed appealing to her. Day after day she wore the elaborate dresses for one reason. To tell the public of the Wickedness of the Witch. _Elphaba_. Glinda didn't understand how it could have come to this.

Laying the dresses on her bed she sighed and looked over them, only to shove them back into the closet. She looked around, peering into the huge walk in closet the Wizard provided, in an attempt to bribe her. Among the many pink, purple, and yellow gowns she spotted a light sky blue dress, silver and blue sequins stitched into each intricate petal fold. The bodice shimmered when she pulled it from the closet attached to two spaghetti straps that linked to a neck piece, like a raised collar, and two puffy sleeves. She laid it carefully on the bed, next to a slim purple dress, and two pink ones.

"I think you should wear the blue one. It would bring out your eyes." A voice came from behind her softly.

Glinda stiffened for a moment, not daring to turn around afraid that she would be dreaming. Taking a deep breath she turned on her heels slowly, seeing the person in front of her.

"Elphie?" She asked tentatively, even though the answer was clear.

Elphaba stood in front of her, she probably would've barely been able to recognize her if it weren't for her unique skin. Her features were sharper, more prominent. Her eyes had an amused glint in them as long as you looked pass the suspicion and wariness. Her mouth was curved into a playful smirk, maybe cruel to some. Elphaba's hat that Glinda had given her only four years ago –but what seemed like longer- was perched on her head, the brim just above her eyes. She had kept herself well, but Glinda could see how thin and gaunt she really was beneath it all.

"Have I really changed that much?" Elphaba asked looking down at her feet sadly.

"No, it's not that… I'm just so glad to see you!" Glinda answered jumping to her friend to attack her with a hug.

Elphaba smiled gladly and hugged her in turn. "Good to hear. I was afraid you might hate me. After I left you." She said the last sentence in a hushed whisper.

Glinda's eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. Elphaba had been carrying that guilt, with having no one to tell for four years. She should've known by now that the fault was Glinda's.

Glinda grabbed her by the arm when Elphaba started to reach for her broom, probably to leave.

"But that was my fault. You _offered_ for me to go with you. I said no- I would give anything to go now. That's it, I'll go now!" She practically shouted. "I can't do this, I can't lie."

Elphaba shut her eyes, she wanted to tell Glinda yes, she should come; together… things would just be better again. Maybe they could work through it together…

"No, Glin."

Glinda's face fell.

"I don't want you with me, you'll slow me down. I work alone now. You missed your chance four years go." Elphaba was lying through her teeth; she bit her tongue to prevent herself from crying and turned her face away from her friend.

In reality she _wanted _Glinda with her, forever. But she couldn't do that to her if she truly was to call herself her friend. She would only be putting her in danger, she wouldn't be selfish. Elphaba couldn't imagine what she would do if Glinda got hurt because of her...

_But you've already hurt her. _She thought to herself.

_Not any more though, never again. _

"Elphie…" Glinda trembled, reaching out to her again.

"No, I have to go!" Elphaba leapt toward her broom, and out the window before Glinda could protest anymore.

Glinda let the tears fall freely, she hoped, no, _kne_w -that Elphaba had been lying for her. She turned back to her bed, the dresses still lying on it as if nothing had happened. Her gaze fell on the shimmering blue one as she cast the others aside.

"_I think you should wear the blue one. It would bring out your eyes."_ Elphaba's voice echoed in her head.

Glinda took it and slipped off her simple evening gown and put on the heavy dress, becoming the Glinda the Good, the face of hope to the citizens of Oz, hoping that somehow she could please everyone and make them feel some extent of happiness again.

But how can that be when you can't help your best friend.

Or even yourself.


End file.
